Love Makes The Earth Turn
by Cookie Pop
Summary: Two weeks after Purple Turquoise's sleepover, Green Quartz decides to take a stroll down memory lane. Along the way, she meets her childhood friend, Amethyst, showing her around her new home and showcasing all her new friends. When Amethyst meets Turquoise, the white gem informs her of Green's crush on Almandine. Read on to find out what will happen to the clueless couple.
1. Prologue

Amethyst entered the Kindergarten, smiling softly as old memories flooded back to her. She looked around and she was filled with bittersweet emotions. Suddenly, she heard someone and she looked, around before quickly running into her hole to hide. The last thing she needed was Pearl finding her again, and scolding her about running off. Fortunately for Amethyst, however, this was not the gem that she had first expected to appear.

Prasiolite (or, more formally known as Green Quartz) trudged across the soundless Kindergarten in her metallic, cylindrical, lime green legs. She sighed as the many, many memories of waiting for something to happen washed over her, and continued to walk deeper, and deeper into her home. She had just got back from sitting on top of one of the many, canyon-like walls of the Kindergarten, staring at all of the people in Beach City, going about their daily lives as usual. She did this most days when she felt trapped, or imprisoned to the safeties of her home, down in the underground.

Amethyst heard the sound of heavy footsteps and peeked out of her hole. When she saw Prasiolite, her eyes widened, and the corner of her mouth lifted into a grin. She slowly walked out of the hole and took quick, quiet steps behind the gem, sneaking up behind her. The green gem slouched as she walked, dragging her also green battle axe across the rocky ground, making an irritating sound that made your ears cry out in pain. However, like most things, this did not bother her at all, so she continued her journey further into the Kindergarten. Amethyst twitched in agitation, and covered her ears to block out the sound.

The small, people Amethyst rushed up to the other gem and pounced, planting her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Boo!"

"Woah!" She cried, as her friend locked their arms around her. The green gem swung her battle axe around carelessly, before realizing who it was that attacked her. "'The flip is...oh... I remember that voice!" Prasiolite exclaimed, turning her head to see Amethyst beaming up at her. But, of course. Who else could it have been? Who else could grab her in such a way? Nobody. Nobody but her little Amethyst friend. "Hey, Am!"

"Hehehe, hey! You should be more careful with that. What are you doing here?" Amethyst questioned excitedly. She let go of her and put her hands on her hips, looking up at her curiously.

"Oh...I just..." She stammered. Amethyst was here. Finally here! Prasiolite had so many questions that she needed to ask, but she had no idea where to start.

"You what?" Amethyst grinned brightly at her friend. She leaned forward and chuckled, teasing her. "You missed me a bunch? Hehe." Amethyst too had questions – like 'Where have you been?', 'Have you been alright?', and 'Who were those gems that took you?' – but she wanted to wait and see what Prasiolite wanted to say first.

"Yeah, I did...no! Not what am I doing here! What are you doing here?! Where have you been?! You look so different!" Prasiolite questioned, squeezing Amethyst tightly. She hadn't seen her in such a long time, and had so many things to tell her.

"Hahaha. I come around here sometimes just to think. But I've been running around with the Crystal Gems. Fighting monsters and bad guys and all that cool junk." Amethyst hugged her friend and patted her back, chuckling softly.

"Huh...well, I'm here all the time, so...I'm not sure how Beryl, or anyone else didn't spot you..." Prasiolite shrugged, poofing her axe.

Amethyst simply shrugged. "Maybe we just got lucky today. And... Beryl?" She tilted her head at the taller gem curiously.

"Uhh...yeah, Beryl. Wanna meet my new friends?" She asked Amethyst, grinning at her friend and holding out her green hand to her.

"Yeah, totally!" Amethyst smiled brightly and firmly grasped the other's hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on then!" Prasiolite laughed, pulling Amethyst onto her back.

"Hehe! Whoo hoo!" Amethyst wrapped her arms and legs around her and settled herself on her back, letting her lead the way.

"Are ya ready?" Prasiolite asked. "I'm gonna jump pretty high."

"I'm ready for anything, dude." Amethyst gave her a big grin and held on tightly. "Let's go!"

"If ya say so, li'l creep!" Prasiolite shrugged, before bouncing straight into the sky, like a massively powerful, lime green spring. The two gems floated in the air for a few seconds, enabling them to see as far as the borders of Beach City. However, gravity soon dragged them back down again, landing them in front of a hole in the ground.

"That was radical." Amethyst chuckled and hugged Prasiolite tightly before hopping off of her back. "So where are your friends?"

"Down the hole." Prasiolite answered, pointing to it accusingly.

"Okay." Amethyst headed into the hole, asking no questions.

Green Quartz jumped down after her, descending into the deep, dark, fearful-looking hole. They landed on a soft, trampoline-like surface in the blackness of the dark hole.

"Woah! This is cool, dude." Amethyst laughed and looked around. "So where are they?"

"Uhh...just gimme a sec, Am." Prasiolite told her, making her gem glow in a way that lit up the area.

It seemed that they were in a cave-like place. There was a room-door in the wall, and a tunnel, leading to the surface, off to the side of it. "This way." The green gem stepped towards the door, and didn't even need to touch it for it to open up into a normal, human living room.

It was lit only by small candles and a fire, and there was a kitchen area on the left - a round table, with five unique chairs around it, cardboard boxes on the floor that acted as cupboards and warm refrigerators. On the right were two cream-coloured couches, crowded around a blazing fire. And, to finish it all off, a baby blue warp pad in the centre, and another room-door at the back.

"Huh. They must be in their rooms." Green Quartz shrugged, sitting on the round, wooden table, her two legs dangling off the edge of it.


	2. Friends

"Wow, pretty nice place you got here. Needs some more junk, though." Amethyst chuckled and joined Prasiolite on the table. "I can't wait to meet your new friends. I doubt they're nearly half as cool as mine, though. Hehe."

"I bet they are!" Argued Prasiolite, nudging Amethyst. "...well...some of them...two of them..." She sighed, and thought of the look on Amethyst's face when she'd meet her best friends, Almandine and Purple Turquoise. This thought pushed a smile on Prasiolite's face.

Amethyst chuckled and put her elbow on her friend's shoulder. "Get them out here, so I can check them out." She grinned brightly.

"Ya want me to find my bestest friend first?" She asked her, walking towards the door, her finger hovering over a purple circle on a yellow star. There were four other yellow stars, with other different coloured circles on them (blue, purple, red, and green).

"I'm right here, though. Hehehe." Amethyst beamed, flipping her hair and following her to the door.

"Haha! Yeah, I know. My second best friend, I meant." Prasiolite laughed.

Amethyst giggled and nodded. "Yeah, lemme meet 'em."

"Oh, alright then!" Prasiolite grinned, her fingers pressed against the dark purple star.

The door opened into a vast, colour-splattered room, with climbing frames, slides, and other fun playground apparatus, crowded around something in the centre of the room. "Meet Turkey! Or, more formally known as: Purple Turquoise, or Turquoise, or Purple. But I just call 'er Turkey." She shrugged. "Hey, Turkey!"

An excited gasp was heard. "Prasy!" Cheered a young, feminine voice, and Purple Turquoise bounced out of a dark tunnel, that lead into the centre. Turquoise looked like a twelve year old human, with gem features, such as: her extremely white skin, her long, dark purple hair, tied up in a high ponytail, and the lilac gem on her right eye.

"Turkey!" Cried Prasiolite, racing towards her white-skinned friend. She had had an accident last week, and had only regenerated that day. "Ya look great! Ya doin' good?"

"Absolutely!" Turquoise replied, embracing the Quartz in a big hug.

"Yo, Turkey. I'm Amethyst." Amethyst grinned and held out her fist for Purple Turquoise to bump.

"Hi, Am! I'm Turkey! Wait...you already said my name..." Purple giggled, high-fiving Amethyst's fist, being the only 'cool' greeting she knew of.

Amethyst looked at her fist and laughed. "Look, it's like this." She then grabbed Turquoise's hand, balled it into a fist and bumped it against her own.

"Ooooooh!" Turquoise marvelled, staring at her fist in awe. "What's it called?"

"That is called a 'fist bump'." She said with a slight chuckle. She looked over at Prasiolite and smiled. "Your friend is cute."


	3. Cute

"Thanks! My other friend is cuter!" Green Quartz beamed, slightly blushing.

"That's 'cause you're-" Turquoise started.

"No! No, I'm not!" Prasiolite jumped in, slamming her hands over Purple's mouth, which only made her giggle.

"You're what? Now I gotta know." Amethyst smirked at both gems.

"I'm nothing! Well...Prasiolite! I'm Prasiolite and nothing else!" She lied, trying to sound as convincing as she possibly could.

"No you're not!" Purple argued, her words muffled by Prasiolite's strong hand.

Amethyst chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You're a nerd, that's what you are. Why don't you just introduce me to your other friend, huh?" Amethyst suggested with a grin.

"I don't know what a nerd is, so I'll just take that as a compliment. Let's go then." Prasiolite replied, pulling Amethyst along with her, through the door. Turquoise had already skipped out of the room the very second that her friend said that they were going, and was itching to see her other friend again. "Shhhhhh! Quiet! I'll go in first, 'kay? She's kinda shy." Amethyst snickered and followed Prasiolite and Turquoise to the other room.

"Okay, got'cha." She said, waiting for the other gem.

"See ya later, creeps!" Prasiolite called, waving them goodbye as she entered the room, opened by the black circle on the door. It quickly shut behind her, leaving Purple Turquoise and Amethyst alone.

Amethyst looked over at Turquoise and smirked. "So, what were you saying about my homegirl in there? If you got gossip, I wanna know." She chuckled, putting her hands on her hips and nudging Turquoise with one of her elbows.

"Well, I think they 'like' each other. Ya know, Prasiolite 'n' Almandine, huh?" Purple giggled, copying Amethyst's pose, curiously.

"Oooh, now things are getting interesting!" Amethyst laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"But I don't think they know the other likes them!" Whispered Turkey, giving her head a small shake.

Amethyst gasped and then laughed again. "Oh my gosh, that's so cute! We have to hook them up." She grinned brightly at Turquoise.

"Yeah! We gotta! They're so cee-ute!" Turquoise nodded, letting out an excited giggle. "But how?"

"We can set them up on a blind date. With each other!" Amethyst smirked, snapping her fingers and making a finger gun pointed at Turquoise.

"Okay! This is gonna be funna-fun-fun!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hehe, yeah, it is." Amethyst chuckled and wrapped an arm around Turquoise's shoulder. "We're geniuses."

"Aw! Thank you! We so smart!" Turquoise beamed, happily.

Suddenly, Almandine's room opened in a puff of red and black smoke.

"Oh! Well, it looks like you two have been getting along just fine! C'mon in." Prasiolite smiled, signalling for them to enter with a grand gesture.

"Woah." Amethyst stared in awe, grinning at the opened door. She had never seen anything like it before. The room was a pale yellow, with a light blue flooring. Wooden desks laced the walls, some containing paints and paintbrushes, or pencils and paper, and many more. In the centre was a bed, big enough for five people, decorated with autumn colours. The curtains were drawn, a shadow of a gem with short, curly, dark hair cast onto it.

"Hey, are you Almandine?" Amethyst asked, walking towards the gem with a grin. She had decided to greet the gem; anyone who was a friend of Pras must be a friend of Amethyst. "I'm Amethyst."

"Uh-huh..." The gem sighed, pulling back the curtain to reveal her face. Her skin was black, and she had red, kind eyes, scarlet, curly hair, and a blood red dress. "Hey."

"Dude, you look rad. I love your dress. And I don't even like dresses." Amethyst grinned.

The purple gem put her fist out for Almandine, even though she'd probably have a similar response to Turquoise.

"Oh...um...th-thank you?" Almandine stammered, not quite sure what 'rad' meant, let alone what this gem was doing with her fist. "Um..."

Amethyst sighed and ran her finger through her hair. "Okay. Like this." She repeated the process she had gone over with Turquoise and fist-bumped Almandine.

"It's called a fist-bump!" Purple explained happily.

"Oh...I..see..." Almandine sighed, staring, just as Turquoise did, at her own fist, except, this time, with curiousity; not in awe.

"Cool, right?" Amethyst grinned at the gem, retracting her hand and placing it on her hip.

"Y-yeah! ...Cool!" Almandine smiled, trying to be as cool as possible.

Amethyst chuckled and looked at Prasiolite. "She's just adorable. Isn't she, homegirl?" Amethyst smirked at her friend.

"Uhh...a bit..." Prasiolite answered, blushing. She knew that Almandine liked being called these kind of things, but when people she didn't know said this, it made her feel weak, so Green Quartz tried not to get involved in it too much.

"Just a bit? She's absolutely precious!" Her smirk grew bigger, seeing the blush spreading on Prasiolite's cheeks.

Almandine flushed deep red. "C-can we-"

"Change the subject? Of course we can! I mean, there's way better things to talk about than the amount of adorable-ness on Al's face right now!" Prasiolite interrupted, not even considering being subtle about it.

Amethyst put her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "Okay, then. Is this everybody?" She asked, looking at Prasiolite and her friends.

"Uhh...no. There's Kunzite, who I hate, 'n' Beryl. She's the leader. I kinda have mixed feelings for her." Prasiolite explained, counting out the two on her fingers.

"Oh, okay. Lemme see 'em." Amethyst said eagerly, clapping her hands together.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh...no. I don't like them that much." Prasiolite shook her head, throwing herself onto the brown bed, next to her crush.

"Aww, dude, you're lame." Amethyst pouted and sat on the bed with them.

"Whatevs, Am." Shrugged Prasiolite, moving closer to Almandine. "As if I care."

"Heh, I know." Amethyst looked over at the two and smirked, glancing at Turkey and tilting her head at the pair. "Sooo. How long have you known Almandine?" She questioned.

"Ever since...ever since...that day...our last day together..." Prasiolite answered, remembering how the three gems who kidnapped her all those years ago were now her best friends.

"Oh... Well you guys seem to make a pretty cute pair if I do say so myself." Amethyst gave a half smile and nudged Prasiolite.

"Yeah...thanks, Am."Prasiolite hissed, starting to enjoy her long lost friend a lot less. 'Maybe she's just trying my patience...' she thought, trying to shake the idea out of her head.

"Hey, Turkey," Amethyst started as she rose from the bed, "Do you guys have anything to eat?" She smiled at Turquoise curiously.

"Plenty!" Turquoise exclaimed, turning from bored out of her mind to her old, hyper self again. "Follow, my friendly follower! Follow!" Prasiolite and Almandine looked glad, knowing that Amethyst and Purple were soon to leave, and got comfy on the bed, relaxing. Amethyst eagerly followed Turquoise to the kitchen. Once they were out of the room, she turned to the gem and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, so, what are we gonna do about those two?" Amethyst asked Turquoise, puffing her cheeks once she finished speaking. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna need to separate them to follow through with our genius plan, but I don't think it'll be easy to do that."


	4. Heroes

Love Makes The Earth Turn

3

Heroes

**Around 860 Years Ago**

**Kindergarten 02**

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Roared the corrupted Sunstone, an enormous, scaly creature that lashed out at anything that came in it's way.

"Watch out, Peepo!" Yelled Green Quartz, shoving her friend out of the way, as the menacing monster's tremendous tail swooshed towards the five gems.

"Thanks, Pras!" Beamed the thankful, defective Purple Turquoise, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Any time, bud." Prasiolite smiled.

"Thank you for not helping the rest of us, Green Quartz!" Kunzite shouted, helping Almandine - who had been knocked over by the gem's tail - off the ground.

"I agree with Kunzite!" Blue Beryl called, from the other side of the fight. "This is a team, after all!"

"Yeah, I think we should go help the others." Sighed Turquoise, striking the great creature in the stomach, with half a spear-like staff. "The one t' save as many gems as they can wins! Your goin' down!"

"Yeah! In history!" Laughed Prasiolite, spotting Almandine through the wreckage, cowering in a corner, the Sunstone looming overhead. 'What is she doing?! She's gonna get shattered!' thought Prasiolite, bounding towards the terrified gem.

Meanwhile, Beryl and Kunzite were worrying that they may not be able to defeat this beast on their own, and we're getting ready to fuse. Before Purple Turquoise was about to attack, she caught sight of the dancing duo, and couldn't resist the urge.

"Oh, pleeeeaaaasse, Kunzite! Oh, please, please, pleeaase, let me fuse with you!" She begged, dropping everything to take this chance.

"Purple Turquoise, we are in the middle of a battle!" Sighed Kunzite, attempting to pry the purple gem off of her leg. "Please let go of me!"

"Almandine!" The Quartz cried, at the top of her voice, catching her attention. She raced towards her; just as the monster was about to crush the black gem, Prasiolite summoned her shield, and protected her friend from her frightening death.

"You saved me!" Almandine gasped, clinging onto Prasiolite's shoulders, for dear life.

Green blushed. "Uh-uuuhh... Yeah, I...guess I did." Green blushed

Just as this happened, Kunzite and Blue Beryl had finally fused into Scapolite, an iris purple, short-haired fusion, wearing a lengthy, dark violet dress, a pair of small braids, and brandishing a dark purple net, with the head of a sword instead of a handle. Purple Turquoise marvelled at the sight, and her applause echoed throughout the whole Kindergarten. The Scapolite strode up to Sunstone, completely obliterating it so fast that if you'd have blinked, you would not've seen a thing.

"Done." Said Scapolite, bubbling the Sunstone, and sending it off to the temple. "Let's go." Scapolite almost instantly tore in two, revealing who had been controlling her all the time.

"Come, Almandine." Smiled Kunzite, reaching for Almandine's hesitant hand.

"C'mon, Pras! We can celebrate with cookies!" Purple Turquoise giggled, pulling Prasiolite away. Almandine and Prasiolite exchanged one last glance before being dragged off to have fun with their friends.


End file.
